Aiden's Highway to Hell
by TheMysteriousMisterMidnight
Summary: After the first Watch Dogs game, Aiden Pearce finds himself on the wrong end of a rescue gone wrong and ends up in Hell. His only ticket out? Through the Happy Hotel, where he must repent for his crimes and give up his vigilante ways for good. Only true remorse and a change of heart will be his saving grace. Will he turn himself around and escape Hell? Tune in and find out!
1. Chapter 1: Hellbound

**Chapter 1: Hellbound**

It was a cold February morning in the city of St. Louis; a perfect day to start cleaning up the streets and getting back into the swing of things.

At least, that's what Aiden thought as he got in his car and began to head towards Indigo Drive, where his Profiler was informing him of a crime in progress.

'Another day, another assault…', thought Aiden as he floored the gas, tearing down the highway. 'I'll get this over with and then try out that new diner. Nothing beats a good omelet.' As he got closer and closer to his destination, a sense of uneasiness began to creep up on the battle-hardened vigilante. Why did he suddenly feel this way? He took down many an armored soldier before this with relative ease. This was going to be no different.

3 miles to the crime scene.

The unsettling feeling only grew worse. Shaking his head in disbelief, Aiden did his best to ignore the fear. Fear is what gets people killed in this line of work. Although he realized the importance of trusting his gut, Aiden knew damn well that he was merely overreacting. Perhaps he could use a vacation, he had endured quite a bit over the past few months. That's it, the work was just getting to his head. Nothing to be worried about.

1 mile to the crime scene.

Aiden started to have second thoughts about interfering with this one. He couldn't put a finger on it, but something felt seriously off. 'No, I must. I can't stop now, not after everything I've sacrificed' he almost pleaded to himself. 'I'll do it, even if it kills me'. The anxiety was starting to peak at this moment; Aiden could swear his hands were starting to sweat. Embarrassing. How could someone who was so used to dropping the hammer on every person who came in between him and his niece's killers suddenly be so timid? He NEVER had second thoughts before in his entire life. He couldn't imagine what Jordi would ever say to him if he could read his mind. Thankfully, he never had to find out. All he needed to worry about was incapacitating his target and getting the hell outta Dodge.

"You have arrived."

The robotic sound of his GPS snapped him out of his thoughts, prompting him to hit the brakes in order to study his surroundings. Under the bridge, perfect. His target wouldn't even see him coming. As Aiden exited the car and screwed the silencer onto his pistol, he felt a cold chill blow over him. Gotta love that brisk Missouri weather.

He powered up his Profiler and started searching the docks where the giant blue circle he had come to know and (not) love glowed back at him on the screen. After around 5 minutes of searching, he finally found his target: a tall, slender man in a black hoodie with the hood raised. It didn't get any easier than this. Aiden hid behind a bridge support, keeping a close but safe distance between him and his potential prey. The man was clearly not in a hurry; he had no idea what was waiting for him just 10 feet away. As Aiden continued to tail the man, he saw it: a woman and child were tied up and were squirming around on the deck of a red and white boat that was sloppily docked about 25 yards away by Aiden's prediction.

Easy pickings.

Aiden holstered his pistol and prepped his baton. He was gonna make this one hurt. He pulled his mask up and quickly approached the man. With a few well-placed swings and a liver shot for the cherry on top, the man went down onto the muddy grass with a satisfying thud.

'See? Not even remotely a problem.', thought Aiden as he ran over to the boat to free the hostages. He couldn't help but feel proud of himself; not only did he get to save a couple of lives, he also didn't have to break his back to get the few joys of being The Fox. That was all fine and dandy, up until the part where Aiden realized he made a gigantic tactical error.

"See you in HELL, scumbag!" came the sharp, high pitched voice of a second person that Aiden didn't even account for. Before he could even turn around to confront the ambusher, it was too late. There was a bang, a flash of blinding white light, so bright that even the blind would have to shield their eyes from it. It was strangely beautiful, not even the slightest bit annoying. No pain, no blood… nothing. After what seemed like hours of this, he could hear the faint sounds of sirens and yelling, before suddenly feeling like he was falling. Not just falling, but freefalling. As in, going down a rollercoaster with nothing but your own body, hurtling towards a seemingly endless void. His speed and velocity only seemed to be increasing. Holy shit, this was REALLY fast. How was he not on fire from this much speed?  
Aiden, too terrified to scream or flail, simply closed his eyes and braced himself for what was inevitably coming. This was the end, he knew it. He should've trusted his gut and just went to that stupid diner. For a brief moment, he regretted everything he ever did. The Fixer contracts he carried out, the convoys he destroyed, the cars he had stolen, but most of all, the people he put in danger… Nicky, Jacks… no, don't think about her again…. dammit… even Lena, his own niece. He regretted ever becoming a criminal in the first place. He never should have worked for the Fixers, not for Damien, the damn bastard, or Jordi or anyone else. He never should have gotten into the business. None of this would have happened if he had just decided to live a normal life. For the first time in what felt like forever, The Fox, his new alias, felt tears coming on. The intense speed at which he was falling didn't even bother him anymore. The regret was heavy, burdensome. So much so that he began to wonder if that was what was making him feel like he was falling so quickly. All of his past sins came to haunt him one last time before he met his fate. He supposed he deserved it. What a bitter pill regret is.

**WHAM!**

Aiden felt an impact so hard, he thought all of his body parts disconnected at once. All of the wind was instantly knocked out of him, the beautiful white light now gone. He was dead. But wait… he could still feel his arms and legs. He could still feel pain. So much pain…

All of the energy once within his shaken bones instantly disappeared. He felt like he could sleep forever. Isn't that what he was doing? He honestly didn't know anymore. All he knew was, he was splayed all across some hard surface… asphalt? It felt rocky, like asphalt. He tried moving his left arm slightly. It hurt a bit, but he managed to get the appendage out from under his body.

So far, so good.

He tried moving his right leg and was greeted by a tremendous amount of pain that rippled throughout his entire body.

Not good. Horrible idea.

Clearly, he wasn't dead. At least, he didn't think so. Also, what a nice warm atmosphere he was feeling. Wait… atmosphere? He was dead! He started hearing other ambiance sounds. Cars passing by, the distant chatter of human sounding voices… what the hell was going on? Only one way to find out. He tried to pick his head up to moderate success, managing to catch a glimpse of a very dark sky and what seemed like a wall of neon before letting his head smack against the pavement-like surface again.

'Ow.'

It was bad enough he got shot in the damn head, now he had to be reckless and let his skull drop like that. He lifted his head again, this time getting a clear view of what was right in front of him. Aiden couldn't believe it: he somehow ended up in a city! But not just any city; it was a city bathed in an eerie red fog, with a brightly lit sign around every corner. The buildings were tall and strangely shaped, some tipping to the side, others having jagged edges that jutted out at very peculiar angles. He also couldn't help but notice how much red and yellow was present. It was EVERYWHERE. Every building he laid eyes on had a noticeable shade of red light shining through every window. It was a bizarre and, frankly, unnerving sight.

'Where the fuck am I?', thought Aiden as he very slowly managed to get to a sitting up position, every muscle he moved screaming out in pain. After a couple minutes of scanning his surroundings in more detail, Aiden noticed something else: nobody else looked human. Well, they did, but they somewhat resembled some kind of animal or something. He quickly looked at his own hands, his eyes trailing down his chest and eventually stopping at his legs and feet. Somehow, Aiden looked completely unchanged. Everything about him was completely normal from before. Breathing a sigh of relief, he started to try and get to a standing position. This time around, he managed to get it right the first time. He felt some cracking here and there, which, compared to the previous attempt at moving, was a welcome sensation. Anything was better than pain at this point. Spotting a vending machine nearby, Aiden decided, against his better judgment, to throw himself towards it to at least have something to hold on to.

That didn't happen at all.

Aiden ended up almost rag dolling right past the machine as he awkwardly plummeted to another painful and embarrassing defeat.

"Well… that went well", scoffed the vigilante bitterly. After spending another seemingly long time to get back on his feet, it finally hit him: this was no ordinary vending machine. "Heroin… acid… cocaine… molly… what the hell?"

He was beyond confused at this point. A vending machine that dispensed drugs?

Before he could ponder the situation any further, Aiden's thought process was interrupted by a long scream followed by a what sounded like a laser blast. Adrenaline now kicking in, Aiden headed towards the general direction of the noise. It didn't take him very long to pinpoint the source: a pair of humanoid creatures, grey in color with jet black ram horns and bloody faces adorning their heads, topped with an icy halo, open firing on some person vaguely resembling a frog. They had large matching grey wings that had to span at least several feet wide, with their snow white facial features showing an extreme contrast to their much darker bodies. Their laughter was very chilling, half robotic and half distorted with a moderate amount of static. The sound cut through the air like a hot knife through butter.

Suddenly feeling mortal again and terrified beyond rational thought for the first time in his life, Aiden bolted for the closest street as one of the creatures turned to face him with a menacing smile and a horrifying shriek of anger. They didn't just turn to face him, however; they twitched and jerked in very unnatural ways, making them all the more terrifying as they gave chase to Aiden. He could hear the creatures gaining on him. Aiden could feel the warm air whistling by his ears as he kept moving with all of might, although it still wasn't enough to drown out the sickening siren-like noises coming from his pursuers. Aiden started to feel sick, but as long as he had breath in his lungs, there was no chance of him stopping. Heart pounding, Aiden managed to quickly limp a couple blocks down before the adrenaline left his body, forcing him to come to a screeching halt under a small overhanging roof, slumping against the wall to catch his breath.

Aiden quickly scanned the building. "Looks like a hotel. Perfect."

Without further delay, he opened the door, which was strangely unlocked, and quickly stumbled inside, slamming the door shut. He couldn't see them, but he heard the two beings run straight past the giant doors, screeching and cackling feverishly as they went by. Finally feeling safe, he let all of his weight rest against the hefty metal frame as his body started shaking violently from exhaustion and pain. His entire bdy felt like it was going to explode in a fiery mess.

The air was very still and dead. The seconds seemed like hours as Aiden tried his best to keep his breath under control and to stop himself from vomiting. He thanked his lucky stars that the place was abandoned, at least until he suddenly felt something extremely sharp and extremely metal stick him right above his spine, followed by an intense and hostile female voice coming from behind him.

"Don't move a muscle, asshole, or I'll end you."


	2. Chapter 2: Great First Impressions

**Chapter 2: Great First Impressions**

It was at this point that Aiden realized he was royally screwed. Upon peeking back in his peripheral vision, he observed a short but angry looking woman with a… spear? Whatever it was, it was REALLY sharp and Aiden was pretty sure he was about to get a spinal tap if he moved an inch more.

"If you think you can just barge into our hotel and steal stuff, you got another thing coming!" the woman almost screamed, prompting Aiden to raise his arms in surrender. Before he could respond, the slim purple-skinned demon pulled the spear back for another attack. Reflexively, Aiden swung his right leg around and made solid contact with the body of the spear, launching it clean out of the woman's hands and sending it skidding across the floor. The scraping sounds it made as it traveled were deafening and echoey as it came to a sudden halt near a gigantic staircase.

"God dammit!" the little demon yelled, taking a few steps back as Aiden put up his mask again and turned to face her, adrenaline kicking back into high gear.

'One eye missing… potential weak point', Aiden deduced to himself, sizing up his opponent as he got into a combat stance. 'No idea if I can take her, but if this is how I go out, I'm going down swinging…'

Starting to panic, the grey girl started throwing tiny knives. Aiden, riding purely on adrenaline and fury, dodged them with relative ease and closed the gap between them. As a last-ditch attempt to get away, the girl threw a wild haymaker, which Aiden was prepared for. He promptly ducked under the punch and returned with a clothesline of his own, instantly flooring his attacker. He raised a fist and attempted to punch out the girl's good eye, but she blocked his arm as it came down.

"HUSK!" she screamed, causing Aiden to briefly look behind him. In that moment of pause, Aiden felt two small feet impact his chest with a surprising amount of force, sending him stumbling back. Just as Aiden got his footing back to make a second attempt at the young girl, he felt someone grab him from behind in what felt like a death grip of a bear hug, lifting the vigilante off the floor effortlessly as he felt the air being squeezed out of him. Aiden struggled, but couldn't break the grip of the second attacker, who felt very furry and soft despite his malicious intent. Finally, he got enough height to whip his head back, cracking Husk right in the jaw, causing him to yell out in pain and loosen his grip enough for Aiden to repeat the bash a second time.

"AUGH!" Husk yelled again, releasing Aiden, who took a second to analyze his new opponent.

'A cat with wings? Really?' thought Aiden as he hit Husk with a thunderous punch to the gut followed by a hook to the head, knocking off the cat's hat in the process. "Nice eyebrows" said Aiden mockingly as he grabbed the cat by his wings and threw him with all his might. Husk flew with speed over the bar counter that was nearby and slammed into the wall of liquor, causing everything to shatter under his weight and whatever was left to crash on top of him.

"GAHHHHH FUCK! IT'S ALL OVER ME! YOU PIECE OF SHIT! DAMMIT!"

'Classy' thought Aiden as he returned his attention to the still stunned purple demon. He only managed to take a couple steps towards her.

**BANG!**

Aiden went down to his knees, feeling a sharp pain in his left thigh.

"Look what the cat couldn't drag in!" said a third voice, this one sounding a little softer in tone. Aiden looked towards a door to the right of the bar, which was normally obscured from where he was kneeling. He saw a very tall and white fluffy demon strutting towards him, revolver in hand and pointing right at him. The first thing Aiden noticed besides the strange outfit this spider looking demon was wearing was his four arms. He guessed he had more… somewhere.

"How many of you freaks are there?" Aiden asked, attempting to lift himself up using the countertop.

"Freaks? Come on now, toots, I'm only a freak between the sheets!" the third demon replied as he got uncomfortably close to The Fox. "Go ahead, tough guy. Try and take me down. See what happens." He grinned at Aiden daringly, who noticed the demon's sharp looking teeth with a single gold tooth gleaming back at him. Aiden stared at the demon straight in the eyes for a few seconds before using his last burst of energy to quickly disarm him and performing a sweeping kick, which brought both Aiden and the spider demon to the floor.

"Watch where you tread, you little shit!" growled the white creature, staring daggers as the vigilante beat him to the punch and pinned him to the floor with his good foot. Aiden grew tense as the spider's scowl turned back into a teasing smile. "I like men who are rough, ya know…"

Not even remotely phased by this, Aiden moved his foot from the demon's fluffy chest up to his neck, attempting to try and choke him out. The creature gagged and sputtered, flailing all of his limbs wildly. Aiden never lost his stone-cold look as he watched the demon struggle in vain.

Suddenly, Aiden felt a surge of electricity shoot up through his spine, causing his arms and legs to go numb as he flopped onto the hard floor. He banged his head on the way down, further deterring the already injured Aiden from getting back up again.

This was it. This was the end. He had no energy left. He was going to die in this strange hellhole he found himself in.

The Fox quickly tried to glance around to see where the charge came from but couldn't see anyone. Try as he might, a third wave of strength was just not in him. He looked up in defeat, simply staring at the ceiling, waiting for something to come up and mercy kill him. Time seemed to slow back down to a crawl again as nobody moved. Not Aiden, not the purple knife thrower, not the kinky white spider, nor Husk.

At least he could still breathe, not that that was of any real comfort. He blinked once. Twice.

There he was.

Aiden's heart stopped for a moment as he stared at the face of a fourth demon, this one by far the scariest looking out of everyone he had encountered so far. He was dressed almost completely in red, with a red suit, a red staff looking device, red-tipped gloves and even red hair with black accents on the top of his ears and bottom of his hair. He had a disturbing smile, one that reminded the vigilante of those creepy humanoid monsters that were chasing him just minutes ago. It was wide and completely yellow, even sharper looking than the spider demon's teeth. He honestly looked like he could swallow Aiden in one bite, maybe two. Aiden did his best not to show any fear. If it wasn't for his mask, he's not sure he would have been able to keep his stoic look.

"Well, that's enough of THAT", came the strange sounding voice of the strawberry colored monster. Why did he sound like he was talking through a vacuum tube radio? The more time Aiden spent in this screwed up world, the more questions he developed and the more frightened he started to feel. This was not good. He was completely out of his element, and this demon towering over him knew it.

"Nighty night, Mr. Pearce."

The Fox didn't have too much time to feel terrified that this thing somehow knew his name before suddenly blacking out, drifting off to a peaceful slumber.

"Hey, wake up."

He didn't feel like opening his eyes. There was no point anymore. Plus, whatever sofa-like thing he was laying on was super soft and comfortable. He just wanted to be left in peace to reflect on his bleak situation, but clearly this wasn't going to happen.

"Wake up!"

The Fox turned his head away from the voice.

'Stupid bitch, go away…' thought Aiden bitterly as he instantly recognized who was, once again, barking orders at him.

"Vaggie, stop! He needs time to get his bearings!"

Hm, a new voice. He liked the sound of this one. This one sounded very sweet, like sugar coated bananas. He still didn't dare open his eyes, the vigilante hardly was in the mood for socializing with the demons who tried to take him out.

"Fuck that!" returned the harsher sounding voice, who Aiden probably figured was Vaggie. "GET UP, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Aiden felt a solid punch to his face, jerking him fully awake and glaring coldly at the angry white-haired demon, ready to pounce on her a second time.

"STOP!" yelled the sweet voice. It was amazing to Aiden how this other woman, whom he could now see, sounded so angelic despite her anger. The new figure gently pulled the pastel one-eyed goth away from Aiden and eased her towards the door. "Let me talk to him. Go grab something to eat."

"Fine" huffed the purple demon reluctantly, shooting one final look at Aiden before finally leaving and slamming the door shut. Aiden took a moment to study this new character: blonde hair, pale complexion, rosy cheeks that looked strangely mime-like, similar height to Vaggie (which was pretty short), dressed to kill. They were clearly connected somehow.

Once Vaggie had disappeared, he simply rubbed his eyes and took a survey of his surroundings. It was a very large office, somewhat barren, but it had the essentials: a desk, some filing cabinets, the usual stuff. The room gave off the illusion of being made mostly of wood, but Aiden, understanding full well that this new world he was in was never what it appeared to be at first glance, didn't know for sure. He saw a vending machine in the corner, probably for more drugs or something, and a fish tank in the opposite corner near the door. A little red and white piranha was swimming about aimlessly, occasionally tapping the glass as it made laps around the little castle that it slept in. Right above the main desk was a beautiful stained-glass window, depicting what appeared to be the lady right in front of him with what looked like her parents on either side of her in a very serious looking family portrait. It looked rather sinister with the way the red light seeped through the window. He shifted to an upright sitting position on the sofa he was on, which had a bright red velvety feel to it. He secretly loved the way it felt, warm and inviting, unlike everything (and everyone) else he has run into in this horrible place.

Sighing deeply, the young woman walked over and sat down next to him, instantly causing Aiden to tense up and scoot away.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Charlie!" she introduced cheerily, extending her hand and smiling sweetly. "I run the Happy Hotel here!" Aiden simply stared at her, then at her hand, then back at Charlie again. He wasn't sure about her, he was fairly certain this was another trap. Despite his distrust, he slowly felt his anxiety and anger melting away as he looked at her friendly smile and open body language. Against his common sense, he reached out his own hand and shook hers. Boy, did she have a firm grip.

"What's your name?" Charlie asked, watching Aiden with youthful and innocent eyes. Should he tell her? The last thing he needed was everyone to know his real name, although something told him that ultimately, it didn't matter. That red creep knew his name, so he supposed the cat was already out of the bag.

"Aiden."

"Aiden what?"

The vigilante paused for a moment. He couldn't. It felt so wrong to just freely give away his real name like this. Too late now.

"Aiden Pearce."

"Ohhhhhhhhh, that's a cool name!" beamed Charlie, standing up and straightening her hair a bit.

"You're not the least bit angry that I just got in a scrap with your minions and pretty much trashed your hotel?" Aiden asked bluntly, instantly regretting that he asked the question.

"Eh, all of those things can be replaced!" the blonde shrugged, walking over to her desk and taking a seat behind it. "Vaggie told me what happened. I honestly don't blame you for doing what you did, you were probably scared out of your wits! I gave her a stern talking to about her behavior, don't you worry!"

"Right." Aiden tried to get up but his left leg started throbbing with pain, so he went back to sitting on the couch again. Charlie heard him grunt from the pain and looked up, gasping.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! I forgot to tell you, I bandaged your leg up! Try to relax for now." Grunting in annoyance, Aiden leaned back against the couch cushions, taking deep breaths to help stabilize the pain. "Are you new here? You don't look anything like a demon…"

Demon? What the hell was she talking about?

Aiden stared at her with a blank expression. Charlie grinned again. "You must be! I suppose I owe you an explanation for all of this."

"That would be nice", Aiden remarked, keeping his eyes on Charlie.

"Well, I don't really know how to put this nicely, but… you're in hell." Charlie explained slowly, her smile slowly fading as she began playing with her hands absentmindedly. The words hit Aiden like a semi-truck. Hell? As in, THE hell? He simply couldn't believe it. Well, he could, but at the same, he couldn't. He was in the city of the eternally damned. The color drained from his face as the thought sunk in. He looked away from Charlie and opted to stare at the floor instead. Truly, he was lost now. "But listen! I'm here to help!"

Aiden couldn't help but scoff at her. Help? Everyone knows that once you end up here nobody ever escapes. This is his final destination.

"Is this some kind of joke?" asked Aiden, staring at her angrily.

"No, never!" squeaked Charlie, shrinking back a bit. "I would never lie to you!"

Aiden wanted to scream at her, but realized that ultimately, it wasn't her fault that he was where he is right now. He took a deep breath and regained his composure.

"Then how are you gonna be able to help me?"

Charlie's smile returned, much to Aiden's surprise.

"I'm the princess of hell! I want to help everyone!"

"So, your father is Satan?" Charlie's eyes widened, then narrowed at Aiden.

"His name is Lucifer, Aiden", she replied crossly.

'Hit a nerve, eh?", thought The Fox as he suppressed a grin. 'Duly noted.'

"Anyway!" piped up Charlie again, her smile returning as if nothing happened. "The whole reason I opened this hotel was so that I could help get everyone who ends up here back on the right track!" Aiden perked up at this. So there really was a chance at redemption? This couldn't be possible. This was HELL, after all. After not saying anything, Charlie continued.

"You see, here in hell we have a bit of an… overpopulation problem. People have been coming here in droves and we just can't hold everyone at once. So, every so often, we have… exterminations… to help keep the population in check."

Aiden started to feel nauseous hearing this. So long as he was here in hell, he was never truly safe.

"I, of course, don't like dealing with my fellow citizens like that, so I came up with the idea of this hotel! With some hard work and dedication, we can fix you up, too! Doesn't that sound great?" the young blonde girl asked as she rested her head in her hands. "And to think, you might even be the first one to make it!" Aiden's heart sunk in his chest. He was stuck in hell, in a hotel full of lost souls trying to somehow be good enough to get out of here and not a SINGLE success story to date.

'Fucking wonderful', thought The Fox, disappointed. He might as well just end it all now and save himself the trouble. He was gonna be stuck here forever. Charlie, picking up on his newfound hopelessness, stood up and walked over to him again.

"Listen, I know it's really tough right now. This is totally normal, Mr. Pearce. Most demons don't handle the news very well. But… the thing is, you're not really a demon…" She scanned Aiden's body and clothes, double checking his hands and face. "You still look human." This gave the hardened vigilante a slight glimmer of hope, seeing as how perhaps he still had a chance if he never truly turned into a demon.

"So?" Aiden replied, sounding annoyed but trying to hide his curiosity.

"So…" Charlie began, twirling her hair in thought. "I'll have to figure out what's going on! I've never seen this happen before!

"You're the princess of hell. Don't you just know these things?"

Charlie shook her head. "Nope! My father oversees all that jazz. I just take demons in who want to change and help them get there!" Aiden rolled his eyes. This girl might be the princess of hell, but he was no idiot; she seemed very naïve for someone running such a huge operation in hell. Either that or it was a front. He couldn't quite figure this woman out, but he didn't like it either way.

"So… what now?" asked Aiden, somewhat nervous about what Charlie was going to suggest next.

"Let's get you to a room and let you rest some more until that leg injury heals. I'll call a meeting tonight and I'll introduce you to the other guests here at the Happy Hotel! I'm sure they'll love to meet you!"

"No, they won't", replied Aiden flatly. "I just finished beating them up and destroying their bar. I'm probably marked for death."

"Don't be silly!" exclaimed Charlie. "I've got it all under control! Consider this your first step towards redemption, learning how to trust people." Aiden rolled his eyes again. He already wasn't looking for ward to this. It was going to be a giant exercise in futility. Charlie walked over and helped Aiden get back on his feet again. "Here, let me take you to the top floor. Since you're one of the first people to arrive, you have most of the rooms to pick from! I'll give you an official tour once your leg is feeling better."

"Thanks."

They limped down the long corridor together towards the elevator, the little princess supporting the six foot two vigilante as they went. Aiden once again noticed that his uneasiness towards her started to dissipate again. There was something about her that seemed so sincere, so welcoming… and she was the PRINCESS OF HELL! Something felt totally wrong about this to Aiden, but just this once he would brush the feeling aside. He supposed it wouldn't hurt to have some help just this once. Maybe she wasn't so shady, after all.

As they rode the elevator up, Charlie let go of Aiden to let him try and stand on his own. He wobbled a little bit, but ultimately managed to keep himself steady. Finally, they reached the 6th floor and the elevator doors slid open as a peaceful dinging sound greeted them.

"Floor 6, luxury suites. Welcome."

"I love our super friendly elevator!" Charlie said, guiding Aiden down the long golden halls of the grandiose 6th floor. "She makes a great addition to the hotel!"

"I guess." He peeked through several different doors, getting a feel for the different rooms available. He was astonished at how unique every room was. One room was very rustic in nature, with the feel of an authentic log cabin, complete with a roaring campfire and a giant moose head hanging on the wall just above the fireplace. Another room had more of a desert landscape, with a relaxing sand pit and cacti in different places around the room with a comfy looking hammock bed.

"Every room has their own feel and environment…", observed Aiden, simply staring in awe at the different rooms. "This is quite incredible."

"Thank you!" Charlie's lovely smile returned once more, more than happy about the impression Aiden was getting. "Being the princess of hell is not without its perks, you know!"

As soon as Aiden poked his head in room number 777, he knew where he wanted to stay. It had a big city penthouse aesthetic, with a king-sized bed, a peaceful full-sized waterfall, beautiful white carpeting covering the floor, and sleek marble countertops with modern looking chairs to accompany them. It was a sight to behold. On top of that, there was a giant glass door that allowed Aiden to get a scenic view of hell, complete with an outside balcony he could relax on if he so wished. As soon as he entered the room, he completely forgot that he had ever stepped foot in hell for a moment. As a matter of fact, he felt like he was back in Chicago, except with a much better lifestyle. He loved the room, but he was not about to make that known to Charlie.

"I'll take this one", stated Aiden, hobbling over to one of the snow white couches and gently sitting down.

"Perfect! Room 777 is yours!"

"Okay."

"I'll send someone up to get you when the new member meeting starts!" said Charlie, her hair flowing with every step she took. "In the meantime, I'll talk to my father about your case and how you ended up here. We'll have some answers soon enough!" She was about to head through the doorway when Aiden stopped her in her tracks.

"Charlie?"

"Yes, Aiden?"

"…thanks. For everything."

Charlie merely smiled at him as she left, humming to herself as she almost skipped down the hall. Aiden could hear her lovely melody for a good couple minutes before the tune melted into the air.

"I still have questions, but I suppose they can wait for now", Aiden said to himself, shifting his position on the couch so that he could be in a good position to get some shut eye. "I still can't believe this is all happening. I'm literally in hell, talking to Sata- I mean, Lucifer's daughter. This is insane, the kind of thing you only read about in fictional stories, and I'm living it." He leaned his head against one of the cushions, slowly feeling himself succumbing to sweet, sweet rest. "I still don't understand how she's so… happy all… the time…" His eyes slowly closed as he let sleep overtake him.

Aiden was suddenly awoken with a sharp knock on his door. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking around his new room. Right, he was in hell, but with a lovely new hotel room to stay in. The red light of hell had dimmed quite a bit, so he guessed it was now nighttime, not that it made too much of a difference here. He flinched as another sharp knock rattled him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, you in there, new guy?"

Shit. The new member meeting. Aiden put a hand to his face in anxiety. He had been feeling so vulnerable ever since his arrival in hell, and he didn't like it one bit. He had never felt this way in his waking life and now suddenly he was afraid to go around every corner down here. No matter, he didn't have a choice now.

"Come in."

The door slowly opened and in walked a very tall, fluffy white spider demon. Aiden's heart leaped into his throat.

"Hey there, sweetheart. Ya ready for the meetin'?" Aiden didn't know what to say.

"Yeah." He slowly got up, keeping his eyes on the tall creature.

"Easy, bud. I ain't gonna shoot ya again. You gotta name, pal?"

"Aiden Pearce. Yours?"

"They call me Angel Dust, sweetie. I can't WAIT to get to know ya better…"

Aiden felt his blood chill. What the hell had he gotten himself into?


End file.
